


quiet 'i love you's

by boston_sized_city



Category: The AM Archives (Podcast), The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The College Tapes (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boston_sized_city/pseuds/boston_sized_city
Summary: "I love you," he said quietly, knowing Mark wouldn't hear.That was always when he said it.
Relationships: Mark Bryant/Oliver Ritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	quiet 'i love you's

Oliver turned under the covers, facing Mark now. He smiled a little when he saw that he was still fast asleep.

He reached over and fixed the blanket covering Mark's shoulder. Mark shifted a little, and Oliver heard him make a soft noise, like he was waking up.

He didn't, settling back comfortably. Oliver moved to press a soft kiss against his cheek, and laid back. "I love you," he said quietly, knowing Mark wouldn't hear.

That was always when he said it. When Mark was sleeping, and wouldn't hear him _. I'll tell him tomorrow_ , he decided, closing his eyes.


End file.
